


Hidden Misery

by Just_Dewitt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deaf!Jean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot, Semi-blind!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dewitt/pseuds/Just_Dewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a cruel world with only one arm & one eye is hard. Especially when you have a boyfriend who's been deaf his entire life. Yeah. Very, very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Misery

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was created by my friend & I.. I have an rp account for this version of Marco too! The account is on deviantART, and is called Freckled-Blindness.

It always bothered him, even if he said it didn't.

The stares.  
The whispering.  
The quick yet repeated glances.  
The rumours..  
Marco may have been almost completely blind, but he wasn't unaware of his surroundings.

Whenever he got the courage to sit on the benches at a playground, which is something he's always loved to do, the courage would always get taken away as he watched children ask their parents what happened, and point to him.. The disgusted expressions of the parents didn't go unnoticed either.

Even when Marco went with Jean to the playground, feeling comfortable going with someone he knew and cared about, the same stares, looks, whispers.. Everything. They didn't go away.

Marco came to the realization that they wouldn't.

* * *

It was dark outside, but Marco didn't find much difficulty in finding Jean's body to cuddle up to as tears streamed down his face. He made sure not to make a sound.

Jean knew Marco always cuddled up to him in his sleep.

What he didn't know?

He wasn't asleep. No. He never was.. He just needed someone to cling onto while he cried. He cried every night, weather it was from a nightmare or just from his every-day misery, Marco still found himself crying at night and needing to cuddle up to Jean for comfort.

As much as he wanted to tell Jean the truth, he couldn't find much reasoning to do so.. It wouldn't change anything. Cuddling up to him and imagining Jean verbally comforting him was good enough.

Marco sometimes wished that Jean wasn't deaf so he could speak, speak and comfort Marco, telling him everything was going to be fine, and actually hear him say he loved him.

He was selfish. He was selfish to wish such a thing, and he knew it.

Marco loved Jean no matter what.. He just wanted comfort. Writing and hand signals didn't do much for him anymore.

But he pretended.

He had to pretend it helped.

It helped with him feeling loved.. But love didn't take away the nightmares. It didn't take away the stares, it didn't take away the questions, it didn't take away the whispering.. And it didn't take away his scars. And it definitely didn't bring back his arm.

Although, there has been times Marco has considered helping himself. But in the worse ways possible.

Such as cutting.. His only reasoning for not doing it is that he has enough scars. Plus, he couldn't cut anywhere on his arm, so Marco had no where to do it.

But still.. Perhaps pain could help, he sometimes thought.

As soon as he thought out where he could do it, Marco would. That was a promise he made to himself.

While he was always smiling, always seemingly happy.. He wasn't.

He wasn't happy.

He wasn't okay.

He wasn't recovered.. He was scarred. Physically, and emotionally.

To the point where he wished he had died in that car accident.. But he tells no one.

No one needs to know he's suffering.

No one needs to know how he truly feels.. Because it's a lost cause.

Nothing can be done.

Nothing.


End file.
